


Hey! Listen!

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finally im gonna post it, M/M, This came to me as I was playing botw one day, tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: An elf wakes up from a hundred year nap to hear a woman's voice calling out to him, asking him to wake up. That elves name was... Taako. This isn't the story you know, it's something new and exciting.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hey! Listen!

‘Open your eyes… Open your eyes! Wake up Taako!’

Taako opens his eyes and looks around, carefully sitting up and holding his head. He was… He was somewhere weird. He was alone, that felt wrong, but he didn’t see anyone else. How did he get here? Once he’s up he notices a pedestal, and he walks over to it.

‘That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it, it’ll help.’

“Who even are you? Why am I listening to the weird voice in my head?” He takes it anyway, watching the nearby door open. When he walks out the first thing he does is loot the two chests, pulling on the clothes in them and grabbing something else nearby. An umbrella.

‘Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.’

“Will it show me the way out? Because this dank and dark shit is not for me.” He does as the voice had said, and is relieved when a light starts pouring in.

‘Taako… You are the light- my light- that must shine upon Faerun once again. Now go…’

“You still didn’t answer me. Who are you?” After waiting and getting no answer he climbs out, walking to the nearby ledge to look around. Something about it felt off. This all felt wrong. Why was he alone? Well, not as alone as he thought. “Hey!”

The figure looked startled, and he quickly turned, going over to a nearby campfire. Taako groans and follows, grabbing some mushrooms and acorns as he does. Maybe he could get this guy to open up with some good food.

“Hello…”

“Hey thug, what was with you walking off when I called to you?”

“I uh… I got kind of nervous.”

“I know I’m hot but wow. You must be one hell of a nerd under that hood of yours. Gonna take it off so I can see for myself?”

“No, I’m not gonna do that. Anyway…”

“Hold up, I get it. You’re here to answer some of my questions. So here I go. Where the hell are we? Where’s everyone else? Why did someone leave me this umbrella? Why do I feel like I shouldn’t be this fucking lonely but I am? Like I’m obviously not alone, you’re right here.”

The figure in the red robe just stares. “You feel alone… Because you are without someone very important. Someone that you don’t even remember. I… I had this whole thing planned out for when you woke up, but that just changed my mind. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, but I need you to come with me.”

“Sure, if it’ll get me some answers. Lead on Red.”

“That’s not… Yeah, come on.”

Taako follows the man in the red robe. A man that he’s realizing is not a man at all, but a specter of some sort. “So, can I ask some questions or do I have to wait?”

“You can ask some questions. I don’t have all the answers, Taako.”

“Ok, question one has been answered. My name is Taako. Question number two. What’s your name?”

“My name is Barry.”

“That’s the dorkiest name I’ve ever heard. Question three, where the hell are we?”

“Faerun, to the south of the center of the country on something called the Great Plateau.”

“Why are we here?”

“One hundred years ago… Something bad happened. Something that changed this country forever. You were badly hurt and brought here to be healed in the Shrine of Resurrection.”

“Why me? Why am I so damn special?”

“You… You really don’t remember her, do you?”

“Remember who Barold?”

“I can’t answer that one. Just know that you’re important. You’re the last hope we’ve got.”

“Ok, next question then. If you’re dead when why are you pretending to walk?”

“I… I practiced this for a hundred years. How did you notice?”

“You don’t move forward enough when you take a step.”

“Shit, I thought I’d fixed that.”

“Nope, apparently not. So, do I get an answer?”

“I told you, I practiced it because I had a whole thing planned out for when you woke up.”

“Yeah, why have that plan?”

“If you didn’t feel that loneliness then that meant things would go differently, but you do feel it. So I changed my mind. Of course that’s gonna come as a shock to a lot of people.”

Taako notices a cabin coming up and heads around the front. When he sees a cooking pot that’s already got a lit fire under it he starts putting together some food. “Well before we do anything I need to fucking eat. So go do whatever spooky thing you need to do.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” The figure in the red robe, the king, Barry, Barold Bluejeans Faerun, biggest dork around- Wow that was a lot all at once to remember. “Taako?”

“Shit, Barold what the fuck happened?”

“You’re remembering some things. Sit down and just think about the food, it’ll help. Don’t try to force it. You’ll mess up your brain worse than it is doing that.”

“Can do. Now go do your thing. Let me know when you’re done.”

Taako continues to cook as Red, no, Barry heads into the cabin. He notices a green glow coming from inside but he doesn’t think about it. He thinks about the food, something simple even by normal standards. Barry would probably need some too. Nope, not thinking about that. Not thinking about how he knows that or how much it hurts to know that he’s missing someone who should be right here, helping him cook. It was just him and Barry, at least for now.

Footsteps make him get up quickly, pointing the umbrella at the door of the cabin. There stood Barry, in the flesh this time.

“Hey, it’s just me. Take it easy.”

“Got a body, natch. Then you can come taste this and tell me if my cooking is still good after that long in stasis.”

“I’m sure it is Taako.”

The two of them sit down and eat, watching each other silently. They needed to talk, but the food provided an excuse to think over words carefully. Decide what should happen next and then how to get to that point and beyond it.

“So, what can you tell me Barold?”

“Well we know each other. We’re… We’re close. Not like that, stop making that face at me. We both know I’m not your type.”

“And what exactly is my type then?”

“Tall, dark, handsome, and an absolute dork. You told me that yourself one night when we were drunk so don’t try to deny it.”

“Alright, enough about all that. What’s the plan then? You got a way off this rock?”

“Yeah, feather fall.”

“Then what? From what I can see we can’t just go to the castle.”

“Nope, we have to go to Kakariko and talk to Lucretia. She’ll be able to help.”

“Kakariko it is. I hope it’s worth it.”

“Hope what’s worth it?”

“Whatever this thing we’re fighting for is.”

“Taako… it’s more than worth it. I can promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this work on other apps, including "Fanfic Pocket Archive Library" please report it and read it here instead. I did not consent to having my work uploaded elsewhere.


End file.
